


Will you scrabble me?

by Parksbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksbabe/pseuds/Parksbabe
Summary: Minseok and Jongdae plays scrabble, but Minseok has a surprise.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Will you scrabble me?

Jongdae looks down at his hand and feels his heart swell with warmth and love. The silver ring sits perfectly around his long slender finger, the silver looking almost iridescent against his pearly white skin. He's been engaged to Minseok for a year today. A truly wonderful year, with ups and downs, but mostly ups. Their wedding is next year and Jongdae could not be happier at the prospect of spending the rest of his days with the love of his life. Jongdae adores Minseok, he thinks Minseok is the best thing that has ever entered his life, and he knows Minseok feels the same way. His cat-like eyes are always filled with love and the way his teeth and gums show when he smiles at Jongdae tells him that they are very much equal in feeling these things. 

Jongdae loves that Minseok never makes him doubt his love. But most of all he loves the way Minseok makes him feel, how he treats him like he is the most precious thing in the world. 

They've got something special planned for the weekend but for tonight jongdae can't wait to get home to their shared apartment to spend the day in Minseok's muscular arms while looking over venue halls for their wedding. 

1 year before

It's Thursday, their weekly game night. Minseok and Jongdae are sitting around their dining room table, each a glass of wine and some snacks in between them.  
They are playing scrabble and Minseok is winning, Jongdae, like the kind innocent soul he is is trying not to grumble about it, but a little competitiveness still shines through, much to Minseoks amusement. Jongdae is so adorable when he is pouting.  
When it is Minseoks’ turn again, Jongdae gets up to get them something to drink. “What do you want Min?” he asks. “Just some soda babe” Minseok answers and Jongdae turns to go towards the kitchen.  
When he gets back with the cans he places one in front of his boyfriend and looks at the face he loves so much, smiling. 

He sees Minseok take a deep breath, he seems almost nervous. He sits down on his seat, takes a sip of his soda and looks down at the board.  
His eyes widen when he sees Minseoks word, in creme coloured tiles, across the board stands: “willumarryme”.

Jongdae raises his head to look up at Minseok with tears rimming his eyes, only to see Minseok has gotten up and is now kneeling in front of him with a blue velvet box in his small muscular hands. As he opens the box Jongdaes eyes land on the most beautiful silver band nestled on a velvet pillow. He looks down at Minseok with wide eyes, who slowly blinks and nods. "I love you Jongdae-ah. You're the most wonderful person I have ever met and I want nothing more than to spend every moment of my life proving it to you, so will you marry me my love?"

With tears running down his face Jongdae let's out a small disbelieving laugh while nodding violently “yes Min, yes!” he says through sobs.

He crouches down to hug Minseok and when he pulls back, Minseok grabs his hand and puts the silver band on his ring finger. With complete adoration in his eyes and the biggest toothy grin he says: “I think it’s safe to say I won today."


End file.
